


Dream Bubbles and Trains with Terezi and Jane

by Ghost_Assist (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, Humor, Surreal, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ghost_Assist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finds herself chasing someone in the dream bubbles. She doesn't really know why she's doing so, or how she came to the dream bubbles. Along the way, Terezi decides to lend a hand, or a nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Bubbles and Trains with Terezi and Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arjache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/gifts).



> **Prompt **:Terezi and Jane have to solve a good old fashioned murder mystery on a train! Or is it even a murder mystery? Passengers keep disappearing and it's up to them to find out who's responsible! (Not Gamzee, please.)****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **Bonus points for slapstick and/or surrealism.**  
>  I absolutely loved this prompt and had to fill it. Unfortunately I ran out of time and made this mess.  
> 

She’s on the run! She’s fast, but you know you can be faster. You stretch your legs wide and you breathe more heavily. She ducks behind a cup of tea and tries to lose you, but she left her footprints in the sugar! HA! What a foolish mistake.

You continue running through the land of tea and sugar, and try not to fall into the mysterious craters. Suddenly, the environment changes and you’re in a forest.

“Oh shoot! I was dilly-dallying and too busy looking at the vegetation. I lost her,” you moan as you sit down in the soft grass.

“Lost who?” says a voice beside you. Actually, the owner of the voice is literally beside you. Their shadow is literally being casted on your back, how did you not notice.

You look up at the figure. The sun is so bright, all you can really see is a silhouette. To your surprise, the figure doesn’t look exactly human. They have these horns coming from the side of their head. And their eyes glowed a bright red.

 “That was amazing chase you just did. It’s too bad the criminal got away, but there’s always next time right? I didn’t know humans were as dedicated as trolls when it came to justice! Just by the might of your legs, I’m sure that previous dream bubble was torn right apart!” The figure laughs loudly before offering a hand to pick you up.

“Um, Hi?” Then, you realize. “Wait! I was in my room just moments ago! Dirk was talking to me… and then…?” You shake your head, and take your glasses off. You rub your eyes, and look back at the figure. Weren’t you chasing someone? But, why did you chase them through a land of sugar? And when did this forest appear?

“Who? Well, that doesn’t really matter!” Your new acquaintance moves away from the sun, and towards one of the shady trees. You follow her reluctantly. “We outta find where that crook ran off to. If they stole anything from you, it’s best to go and get it before the dream bubbles move away from one another.”

In the shade, you are finally able to take a good look at the “person” talking to you. “You’re not human!” You say in shock.

“I’m Terezi, nice to meet you too,” Terezi says.

“Oh, how rude of me! I’m Jane. And I hate to ask you Terezi, but what the heck are you going on about? These “dream bubbles what are they?”

“Hello, Jane. Well, to simplify this whole mess, we’re dead.”

“I’m dead?! But what about my friends? They needed me! We were going to go into the game…”

“You don’t need to worry much, Jane. You’re from a doomed timeline. Somewhere, there’s a Jane who’s in the game right now,” Terezi assures you.

You didn’t notice that you seem to have followed Terezi into a very windy land. Jeez, does the environment change all the time?

“Terezi, what happened to the forest we were in previously?”

“Drifting off into another part of paradox space. These places are just memories from other trolls and humans,” Terezi explains. “It’s their houses, their lands, and every place they can remember.”

“Hmm...Wait, who was I chasing earlier? If I was dead, then I obviously didn’t know what I was doing!”

“That’s why we are going to find out, Jane! I haven’t had a good investigation since I was home. I miss the thrill,” the troll says with a smirk.

“Why do you think that person is real? What if I was dreaming that person up in the dream bubble?” you inquire.

“Jane, dreams and dream bubbles are completely different! Of course, you could probably have a bubble in here that replicates a memory, but that’s it! Dream bubbles are just memories! All the people you see here are conscious and are capable of committing crime.

“I can see by the way you chased after the fiend that you too are a person of good moral, so it’s only natural that I will assist you in your chase,” Terezi explains.

“Does that mean I might see a place from my memory?” you ask dumbly. Terezi gives you a look and you shrug. “I don’t know. Alpha session rule might be different from yours!” you say.

“C’mon, Jane. Enough lollygagging! I can almost smell the girl you were chasing.” Terezi jogs a bit ahead of you, and points towards something just out of your vision.

“Terezi, these trees are blocking the way!” A gush of wind blows past you, and a moustache lands right next to you. A moustache. What a time to be alive.

With a gleeful smile and absolutely no questions about how there’s wind in a place that doesn’t really exist, or how this mustache got here, you adorn the fake article of hair on your face. Darn, if only you had your father’s fedora right now. You swore that you had it on before you died. But whatever, the moustache was definitely an improvement on your looks!

“Jane, hurry. She’s hiding somewhere in the next dream bubble!”

You sprint happily over to your new friend, and was amazed by the huge train right in the middle of a desert.

“Wait a minute! This locomotive is from one of the old movies I watched! I can’t believe that it’s here!” you say in surprise.

Terezi seems surprised as well. “What’s a locomotive?” she asks. You watch her as she approaches the train, and promptly licks it.

“Um, Terezi. That is not how trains work.”

“Ew! Everything inside this ‘train’, is completely black and white!” Terezi says with a gag. She licks it one more time. “But the crook is hiding in here. I know it.”

“Terezi, I have an idea! Why don’t you come from the front of the train, and I’ll head to the back! Then, we could surround the crook and retrieve whatever that crook must be hiding!” you say.

“Brilliant! That’s amazing. Jane, you are like Troll Einstein right now.”

“I didn’t know Einstein was a troll, but who cares! This plan is foolproof,” you announce happily.

You nod at your new crime fighting partner, and split off. Like you planned, you snuck up to the back, and Terezi remained at the front.

You count to twenty, jump over the back of the train, and managed to kick the door down. You hear Terezi do the same. You both then charged towards the center of the train.

The both of you then crashed head onto each other.

“Wait, what?” Terezi groans. “She was right here!” The two of you are sprawled onto the floor of the locomotive, and for some reason everything is completely grey. Even Terezi’s red eyes are a plain shade of grey. Perhaps it’s the ambiance of the train. Makes sense.

“Did the criminal just leave?” you ask grudgingly.

“I think so…” Terezi stopped and took a long sniff. “Jane, can you check if there’s a bomb or something taped to the ceiling of this train. I’m afraid that I’ve gone blind.” She then lets out a huge laugh, and says, “I’m just kidding. I’m already blind!”

Terezi jumps right back up and offers to pull you up.

You say ‘thanks’ to her, and immediately evaluate the ceiling. Lo and behold, there’s an envelope stuck right up there. You pull it down, and open it.

“I wonder what’s in there?” Terezi asks as she hovered over your shoulder.

And it is revealed. It is your missing fedora! You happily adorn the fedora and yes! Your silly outfit is complete! You won’t even question how a fedora fit in a tiny envelope, you assume that logic just doesn’t work in dream bubbles.

“That’s awesome, Jane! But who put this here?”

“Hmm, there’s something written in the back of the envelope, let me check,” you say to her.

“0u0,” you read.

“Well, shoot. I have no idea what that means.”

You then turn to Terezi whose nose is pressed up against the glass of the train’s window. “What’s up Terezi?”

You look outside the window and see a girl with wings. She gives you a huge smile, and you physically back away from the window. “Let’s get out of here Terezi. I think our work here is done.”

Terezi is still looking out the window.

“What the hell Aradia," you hear Terezi whisper.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wasn't able to fill this prompt as it is! This deserved a much better fill, but the first one I made was just so dark, and so not my style. However, I did manage to keep Terezi, Jane and trains. :"D


End file.
